gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NathanJohnson
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Nicholas D'Agosto page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TheSonofNeptune (talk) 15:23, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Indian Hill I think, references in Season 1 should be listed in appearances, also re-formatted a little bit. Otherwise, it is unclear that it was known on it's existence much earlier for newcomer visitors of the wiki. --Тостер (talk) 21:05, November 23, 2015 (UTC) : Unforunately, not all people are looking at the references. Also, it seems to be a standard practice for wikias, such as this one or Arrowverse wiki, to write down the mentions of the character/place/whatever. --Тостер (talk) 00:52, November 24, 2015 (UTC) RE:Unlocking pages Sure thing, they've been unlocked. --Devinthe66 (talk) 15:22, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Chat Hey, could you come on chat for a bit, want to talk to you about something. --Devinthe66 (talk) 00:00, April 27, 2016 (UTC) RE:Unlocking more pages Unlocked them all. Message me again if there are anymore that need unlocking. --Devinthe66 (talk) 18:46, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Images Hi Nathan, I've been meaning to message you for quite a while, but I never got around to it because I've been so busy with my day to day life, I never got around to it. Long story short, I really appreciate the work you've done around here, but you have not been following our image policies, and to be frank, you've uploaded a ton of images that are going to be deleted due to them either being low quality, wrong file format, or snipped. Take a look at our image policy here: Gotham Wiki:Policies and Guidelines/Images And all of our policies here: Gotham Wiki:Policies and guidelines Please don't take this the wrong way, as we really appreciate the edits you've done around here, and I should have mentioned this long ago. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 03:02, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Proposition Hi Nathan, I'd like to have a discussion with you and Devin the chat later today if you're free? I'm in chat now if you're free. Congratulations! Congratulations Nathan! You're officially a Gotham Wiki administrator! Devin and I would like to personally thank you for all the hard work you've done, and continue to do! No problem! You deserve it! Also, one more thing, we don't use the promotional stills released by FOX. Such as the one you uploaded for Harvey Dent. We use screenshots from the actual episodes. Don't worry though, they've confused everyone at points. RE:Character biographies and galleries Hey Nathan, I've already started doing Gordon's, so if you could do Bullock's page that'd be great. As far as the details I mentioned in my forum post, that was for general users. You're an admin, so you know how the site works, just do the page so that it fits within our manual of style, reference everything, etc. etc. Now the galleries on the other hand, for now I think a limit of 2 pictures per episode for each characters will work. I don't want them too cluttered. Like I told you in chat, just describe what's going on in the scene when you upload an image, like this image title: http://gotham.wikia.com/wiki/File:Theo_Galavan_as_Azrael_overlooking_Gotham.png I'm going to do Jerome and Barnes' so you have some good examples to refer to in the future. Hey Nathan, when editing Galleries, click the edit button on top, and do all your edits at once, because editing section by section can be seen as spam editing. I realize it's easier editing section by section, but you can click the preview button to see which pictures still need to be removed. References Hey dude, just reminding you about how we do references around here. FYI new main page header graphics... See User_talk:TheSonofNeptune#Gotham_Wiki_headers. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 11 Jul 2016 5:54 PM Pacific References Hey Nathan, just again, reminding you how we do references around here: http://gotham.wikia.com/wiki/Benedict_Samuel?diff=32213&oldid=32212 Hi Nathan, I was just wondering if you were taking a break or something? Since you cleared your userpage. RE:User Rights Sure thing. Which pages do you want unlocked? --Devinthe66 (talk) 21:56, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Sure, I've unlocked the Barbara page. Gonna edit the season 3 page myself right now. If you still think it needs to be edited after I'm done with it, let me know and I'll unlock it for you. --Devinthe66 (talk) 23:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) RE:Jerome Valeska & Gotham: Dawn of Darkness I've unlocked Jerome's page. And I don't see a problem with you adding in the Dawn of Darkness stuff in. Go for it. --Devinthe66 (talk) 23:12, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Death of the Waynes in June? I remember from your old timeline blog post you said they died in June. Where was your source for that? I don't recall a date or mention in any of the episodes. --BlindmelonKen (talk) 00:53, May 28, 2017 (UTC)BlindmelonKen Mad Dog I'm pretty sure the dog person at the end of the nycc trailer was Mad Dog. Was he not? He looks the Part and he is part of the League of Shadows. (The O'mighty Dodo King)